vidders_viddingfandomcom-20200214-history
The GMV Awards
The GMV Awards is an online Youtube contest for vidders of Game Music Videos. It is organized into several categories and features many prizes and awards for all game music video editors. 2010 GMV Awards The GMV Awards commenced in 2010 and was run by Tears0fAnAngel. It featured 12 categories and had over 150 participants across the categories. 2010 winners were as follows: *Editor of the Year - Tifa326x *Storyteller - Babyfantasiaxx *Masker - MissAlyvia *Effects - TheSylphOne *Crossover - FeraNelia *Trailer - ThreadsToTwelve *RAW - JoiHerusan *WMM - GreatfulxDays *Collab - Unknown *MEP - MissAlyvia *WORM - Unknown *BETA - ChasingReality2009 Winners of Collab and WORM are unknown due to the results channels being deleted, changed or videos removed. 2011 GMV Awards The 2011 GMV Awards saw the renaming, introduction and reformatting of many categories. The changes included "WORM/MEP" becoming "Best Group"; the introduction of Canon, Studio of the Year, Emotion, and Comedy; as well as the renaming of WMM to "Best Basic Software". The contest received fewer entrants compared to the previous year and there was a lot of confusion with the judging; leaving a few people to recover and run the contest after the original Administrator left YouTube. The winners were as follows: *Editor of the Year - xsmatthijsse *Studio of the Year - Dark Sinners Studios *Basic - ShadowsWithLove *Beta - kristynvb95 *Canon - FeraNelia *Crossover - kikka1302 *Comedy - MissValerieTanner *Collab - MinasPassion & Spazzlings *Effects - xPhoenixDown92 *Emotion - WickedKiss *MEP - Dark Sinners Studios *Masker - Tifa326x *Raw - xNicolau92 *Storyteller - kikka1302 *Trailer - XxkorichanxX The results took a long time to get out and a lot of changes were made for 2012; including a new team of Administrators, lead by JessieH498. 2012 GMV Awards The 2012 Awards saw the most changes made so far; due to the chaos and confusion of last year's head judges leaving, being unavailable and the Admin leaving, Co-Head Judges were introduced and the judging format changed to a week by week system. In terms of categories; fewer changes were made. Best Crack was introduced, and Best Beta was changed to Best Short Video. Masker received the fewest entries ever; only 7 people participated; and the rules changed to disallow masking packs. However Short and Emotion both had over 50 entries; the most broad being Short that included all videos under 1:00. Winners are as follows: *Editor of the Year - Spazzlings *Studio of the Year - BAMF Studios *Basic - JessieH498 *Short - HJAZisRikku *Canon - bl0gmOnKeY78 *Collab - 10thea01 & TheShadoWings *Comedy - HJAZisRikku *Crossover - kikka1302 *Effects - xNicolau92 *Emotion - Spazzlings *MEP - Destined Bonds Studio *Masker - kikka1302 *Raw - TacticProductionz *Storyteller - tophergasm *Trailer - sunheart123 *Crack - Rachelplum The 2012 awards were the first ones to feature prizes; the winning videos were placed into a playlist on the channel and the winning Studio and Editor, featured on the main channel for a year. GMV Awards Beta Tournament In 2013, the channel hosted its first BBT. The tournament was non elimination based so contestants could progress through all the rounds and receive feedback for their entries. Associations The GMV Awards have been associated with many other contests and forums in the past, including; *I'm Vidding It *The AMMAwards *Invisible Cities 2013 GMV Awards The 2013 awards Judge's Sign ups will commence in September 2013 and will be application based, unlike previous years were it was first come first serve. The Admins will select the Head Judges and Co Head Judges based on answers to set questions. Winners are as follows: *Editor of the Year - Lacrymosai *Studio of the Year - Wings of Darkness Studio *Basic - JessieH498 *Flow - Kairi13Lawliet *Short - EatYourPanty *Canon - HJAZisRikku *Crossover - kawtem *Comedy - tophergasm *Collab - tophergasm & kristynvb95 *Effects - MGMKIDKH *Emotion - kawtem *MEP - Sunheart123 *Masker - Sunheart123 *Raw - TheKShow100 *Storyteller - Sunheart123 *Trailer - DazzledStarz 2014 GMV Awards 2014 saw the most categories with a whopping 20 categories. The introduction of Tributes for videos that didn't quite fit into any of the other categories and newcomer, celebrating editors who were only starting their journey as editors. As it was the 5th year anniversary, for 2014 only contestants could nominate up to 2 videos that inspired them on their journey in Most Memorable The awards were lead by an admin panel of JessieH498, Sunheart123 and Lacrymosai. With the majority of administration from sunheart123. This was also the first time, the judges were rewarded for their efforts by a thank you video from its admin Lacrymosai. * • EOTY: 25Raven25 * • SOTY: Panoptic Studios * • Storyteller: Gabrielle Lee * • Flow: DarcAyon * • Tributes: ThreadstoTwelve * • Comedy: 25Raven25 * • Emotion: DarcAyon * • Romance: NightCirque * • Effects: Gabrielle Lee * • Short: Rachelplum * • Memorable: Gabrielle Lee * • Raw: Shadow Shyft * • Basic: JessieH498 * • Collab: 25Raven25 & Passionx3 * • Newcomer: Bakayama * • Crossover: Starstruckbromance * • Group: Electric Dreams Studios * • Canon: DarcAyon * • Masker Gabrielle Lee * • Trailer: ThreadsToTwelve 2015 GMV Awards 2015 Awards saw the change in admin-ship, with JessieH498 leaving to commit to outside life. The awards was primarily run by Sunheat123, with Lacrymosai coming in at time of closing ceremony to help close all ends. This year saw crossover, comedy, Tributes and Most memorable erased from the list from a mix between not enough interest in the category or too much to handle on the judges part, reducing the categories from 20 to 16. * • EOTY: Blue24601 * • SOTY: Panoptic Studios * • Storyteller: Sunheart123 * • Flow: Phoenyxdown * • Emotion: Messi * • Romance: Snuffyroxas * • Effects: Phoenyxdown * • Short: Messi * • Raw: Tronhack3r * • Basic: Greatfulxdays * • Collab: crunkdidi & kitankax * • Newcomer: xDarkInfinity * • Group: IFORE(It begins) * • Canon: Phoenyxdown * • Masker: blue24601 * • Trailer: Caledits 2016 GMV Awards 2016 had a most significant change of ownership with sunheart123 leaving to focus on her education. Lacrymosai became the prime admin for 2016. LightningNoire and Stephicness were appointed to being 2nd admins from their efforts in participation in 2015. Best Basic and Newcomer were scrapped as there was lack of entries from previous years, reducing the number of categories from 16 to 14. Judges were also rewarded a thank you video from the admins. This year also sees an award section for honorable mentions who get their own playlist on the main channel. * • EOTY - Lacrymosai * • SOTY - Panoptic Studios * • Collab - TheShadoWings & 10Thea01 * • Group - Panoptic Studios * • Storyteller - LightningNoire * • Romance - militaaris * • Emotion - TheShadoWings * • Trailer - TheShadoWings * • Canon - We happy Few * • Masker - militaaris * • Effects - Lukenix * • Flow - xDarkInfinity * • Raw - IFORE * • Short - Lacrymosai 2017 GMV Awards 2017 saw the results on 1st May 2018. With Lacrymosai and Gwenelan as the two running admins, the judging process was noticeably faster and more smoother compared to the the previous years. * • EOTY - Golden Hour * • SOTY - Wings of Darkness Studio * • Group - WRTN * • Collab - 10Thea01 & Zombiefluff * • Storyteller - Sarge * • Romance - ZombieFluff * • Emotion - Phoeynxdown * • Trailer - Sawnah * • Canon - Tophy * • Masker - 10Thea01 * • Flow - Tophy * • Effects - Lukenix * • Raw - XRinoaBCX * • Short - Nej17 2018 GMV Awards The 2018 GMV Awards saw the results on 22nd March 2019. Lacrymosai remained Head admin accompanied by RaikoElric and FriendsAreMyPower as secondary admins. There was no changes to categories. Once again the results also had honor mention playlist. * • EOTY - xRougeButterfly * • SOTY - Wings of Darkness Studio * • Group - WRTN * • Collab - 10thea & Zombiefluff * • Storyteller - xRougebutterfly * • Romance - JerkThief * • Emotion - TheShadoWings * • Trailer - LinoaNova * • Canon - Tophy * • Masker - LinoaNova * • Flow - ZombieFluff * • Effects - Hotterhatter221 * • Raw - RaikoElric * • Short - Fairisse 2019 GMV Awards The 2019 GMV awards will commence from November 2019. See you there.